A Turn for the Worse
by TimeLady Potter
Summary: While fighting over the perfect place to go, the Doctor and Clara find themselves in Transylvania after fighting over controls. What they don't know is that the castle is still lurking with the undead... and when the unthinkable happens to the Doctor, Clara must save the day before the Doctor destroys it.
1. Where to?

'**Ello! Little Author's note here… This is not sequel to "Take My Hand" but a new idea. It's still an 11/Clara, though. **

**I do not own Doctor Who! (But wouldn't that be awesome?!)**

"America, 1812! The very start of the War of 1812!"

"Boring."

"The fall of the Berlin Wall, 1989 East Germany!"

"Not interested."

"The day the people of Pluto took over the universe!" the man finally said, tired of trying to please.

"Plutonians really take over the universe?" The girl was smiling, amused.

"No." The man said, defeated. The girl laughed.

"I don't want to go to some big event." She admited. "I just want to go… somewhere. Where there aren't people to look at you funny when you prance in with your bow tie."

"Oi, the bow tie is cool." He said, adjusting the old bow tie he wore. No matter what, it was there. "Maybe you should get one, Clara. I think it'd suit you." He smiled as he said this, looking at Clara.

"In your dreams, Doctor." Clara laughed to herself, then her eyes widened. "I know exactly where to go!"

"Oh?" The Doctor responded curiously.

"Isn't there a planet that's made completely out of islands?" Clara said as she ran to the TARDIS console and started pushing buttons. She had seen the Doctor fly the TARDIS enough to have a basic understanding, at least that's what she thought.

"Clara, what are you doing?!" The Doctor ran to the controls, undoing different things Clara had pushed or pulled.

"I'm driving the TARDIS, what does it look like?" She pushed a button as some music started playing. "Ohhh The Doctor's music play list!" She found interest in this as a song came on that she couldn't identify, but seemed like a very old-time song, from the '60's.

"No, you're playing music." The Doctor stopped the music. "I don't think that's the best idea, seeing as I burned their top island, so they kind of… banished me?" The Doctor smiled innocently, but Clara kept at it.

"Well, if we go there in time _before _you were banished, then we could still be there! I don't see harm in that!" She looked at coordinates, thought what would go there, and somehow typed in the coordinates for the planet.

"It doesn't work like that Clara!" The Doctor reset the coordinates and kept following Clara. Clara turned to go put the coordinates in again, but the Doctor put an arm between them.

"Come on, Doctor!" Clara sounded pleading, because she really wanted to drive the TARDIS. Slowly, Clara reached over the Doctor's arm to fiddle with the coordinates.

"Anywhere else, sure. Just not there!" Now the Doctor was just following the changing numbers of the coordinates. They read of neither where they were then, which was London, or the planet of Islands. Finally, the Doctor shoved Clara off.

"Clara-!" The Doctor tried to tell Clara something, but the TARDIS gave a jolt. Frightfully, the Doctor looked to her and realized: She had hit the starting lever. The TARDIS was traveling to somewhere. Where, neither Clara nor the Doctor knew.

After a few seconds, the TARDIS landed with a fierce jolt. Already the Doctor knew something was wrong, but Clara ran to the doors and looked out the window. "I wonder where we are, Doctor?" She looked back at him, excited.

"I don't know, but I don't think it's a place I'm familiar with." The Doctor shook his head and walked for the door. Slowly, he opened it and peered out. Clara looked over his shoulder. She gasped.

"We're in Transylvania!" Clara sounded very excited at this as she rushed past the Doctor and to the land. In the distance, a huge figure was silhouetted among the ominous trees and clouds, all moving with the whistle of wind.

"Transylvania…" The Doctor thought, then his eyes widen, a little fear in them. "Vampires, right?"

"Do you actually believe in vampires, Doctor?" Clara laughed as a wolf cry was heard in the distance.

"Well, I hand an encounter with these fish things that acted in almost the same manner, so yes. I believe anything is possible." The Doctor defended himself.

"Can we get any closer to the castle?" Clara asked, looking at the Doctor.

"I suppose so, yes." He retreated back into the TARDIS and to the console. Clara was very excited, but the Doctor had a tinge of fear about him.

"Anything wrong, Doctor?" Clara sounded a little frightened under her curiosity.

"No, everything's fine." The Doctor smiled to Clara, and she smiled back. "Wait, actually, I need my disguised sonic screwdrivers. They're down the first hall, the fourth door to the right, down the middle hall, the last door to the left of that hall, then go to the first door on the right and there's a room with some items that are randomly placed, like a cane and… other things. Can you get some for me? I'll want a choice in the matter." Clara nodded and took off.

Clara found it easy to follow the Doctor's instructions. She went down the first hall, took the fourth door on the right, went down the middle hall… but then her mind went blank. She looked around the hall, eyes wide. The room was as blue as the outside of the "bigger on the inside" police box. Also, on the wall, was a little system thing, with a black screen on top of some buttons, one green and another red. Clara went to it and pushed the green button as the Doctor appeared on the screen. He seemed to be muttering to himself.

"Doctor?" Clara asked. The Doctor's head turned to the hall, but didn't see Clara. He was confused until he looked back to the screen and jumped back. "Are you alright?"

"Clara!" The Doctor responded, looking slightly pale. "Wha… Nevermind." He looked past Clara. "You're in the middle hallway, go in the last door on the left, then first on the right." He gave a short nod, as did Clara.

"Thanks?" Clara released the button and the screen went blank again. She ran to the end of the hall and took the door to the left. That hall was banana yellow, and had pictures of bananas all on it. _The Doctor has the weirdest things…_ Clara thought to herself as she went in the first door on her right. Inside was an ordinary-sized bedroom. This fact didn't strike Clara as odd until she walked in.

"Everything here's bigger on the inside, so why isn't this room?" She took to muttering to herself as she spotted the object on a couch. There was a cane, a pencil, a pen, a rose, and just a casual stick. Clara gathered the items in her hands and left the room. As soon as the scent of banana returned to her a thought struck her. The Doctor hadn't told how to get back. Panicked, Clara tried thinking. _It would be almost reversed. I'll come out the last door on the left, I go down that hallway and out the door and that'll be the fourth door on the right. Then, I just walk out. _With a relieved smirk, Clara exited out the door and turned right. She hustled down that hallway and reached the door at the end. She opened it with one hand, holding the objects in her other. After coming through that door, she turned left and ran to the console, there the Doctor was waiting.

"Thank you, Clara." he smiled as he took the sonic objects from Clara. Slowly, he tested each one, starting with the cane. After a few seconds, it gave way, so he tossed it aside. The pen didn't work at all, the pencil wasn't actually a _sonic _pencil, just there. The stick was double ended, so the Doctor received a blow every time he delivered one. Finally, the Doctor tested the rose, which worked magnificently. "Yes!" He cheered, looking to it. "I knew one day you'd work, you magnificent thing!" He stuck the rose in the pocket of his jacket. "Alright, time to get a bit closer." The Doctor seemed more relaxed, and Clara wondered what he had been doing when she called him.

"Perfect!" Clara was beaming with excitement as the Doctor set coordinates that didn't change much. He offered Clara to pull the lever, which she eagerly did, and the TARDIS took off. Within seconds, the TARDIS landed again. Clara rushed to the door and opened it, looking up in awe. "Whoa!" She exclaimed. The Doctor came by her side and looked up as well.

"Is this close enough?" The Doctor asked as he looked at the enormous castle structure they landed in front of. The castle looked very frightening, illuminated with the light of a full moon.

"It's just right!" She gazed at the castle, then took the Doctor's hand. "Come on, Doctor!" She pulled him with her, and he allowed this to be done. He was hesitant, though, fearing danger.

"Oi! The hand thing is my thing!" He shouted as she led him to the doors of the castle.

"I thought you might go back in your box if I didn't." She shrugged and looked to the door. "Would it be locked?" As if to answer her question, the door to the creaked open to reveal the castle interior. "I guess not!" Holding the Doctor's hand again, she led him into the hallway, looking around. Suddenly, the door closed behind them with a huge slamming sound. Both Clara and the Doctor looked behind, now in a completely dark hallway.

"Clara?" The Doctor whispered, which sent cold chills up Clara, leaving her arms cluttered with goose bumps.

"Yes?" Clara replied, her voice also in a hushed whisper.

"When we walked in, I saw a candle on one of the tables. I have matches in my pocket, go get it."

"How am I supposed to see?!" Clara's voice rose in volume, not on purpose.

"Shh" The Doctor ordered. He fished out a box of matches from his pocket and tossed them to the direction he thought Clara was in. Amazingly, she caught the matches, opened the box, grabbed a match, and struck it on the side of the box. A small fire illuminated her face. The fire moved and then brought light to a wooden brown table, with a candle sitting on it. Clara picked the candle up and lit the wick of the candle, which gave off much more light than the match did. She blew the match out and tossed it to the ground.

"Doctor?" Her voice was as quiet as she could make it. There was no response. "Doctor?!" She called out, just a little louder. Still, just the howling of the wind from the outside was heard, not the voice of the Doctor. "Doctor!" She said as loud as she dared, but still no response. With that, she ran down the hall, but tripped. Saving the candle from touching the floor, she landed on her face. She slowly pushed herself up from the ground and looked to what she had tripped over: a bow tie. "D-Doctor?" She coughed into her arm as she saw two pairs of eyes in the distance. Those warm olive green eyes she had come to love, and two blood-red eyes, full of hating. The green ones had fear riddled in with just him being over 1000 years old. The red ones had a sense of pure hatred, but also age mixed in. Clara ran for the two eyes, which for some reason didn't move.

Finally, she reached the owners of the eyes. The Doctor's mouth was covered by the hand of the red eyes' owner. The red eyed man was cloaked everywhere except the eyes and his hands, one over the Doctor's mouth and the other around his wrist.

"Let him go!" Clara cried out to the figure. The figure just shook its head as the Doctor struggled to break free. Then, a muffled noise came from his mouth, trying to gesture his head to behind Clara. She looked behind her as another cloaked figure came behind her, knocking her to the ground. The figure was strong, so strong it knocked Clara out when she was pushed down, and everything went into a deeper darkness.


	2. Separated

The Doctor tossed the matches to Clara and didn't hear one drop, so he counted that luck. He heard the scratch of the side of the box against the tip of the match as a small fire showed Clara's face. He smiled at this, and was unaware of the figure that was behind him until it grabbed him. He tried to yell for Clara to get out of here, but one of the figure's hands had sealed the Doctor's mouth shut, another had found his wrist. The figure started running backwards, much too fast for any human, but stopped once the candle was lit.

"Doctor?" Her voice came quietly. The Doctor tried to respond, but couldn't even get a muffle out. "Doctor?!" Clara's voice was full of worry, and the Doctor wanted nothing more than to be able to respond. "Doctor!" After a second with no response, muffled footsteps began to sound. The Doctor felt that his bow tie had come loose and fallen off, only to see the light fall, which must have meant that she had tripped over the cool fashion item. "D-Doctor?" came her startled voice, accompanied with a cough. Soon after, the light reached the Doctor and the figure. As the light neared, the Doctor felt the figure shift in the slightest. "Let him go!" Clara cried to the figure as another figure came behind her. The Doctor tried to tell her to move, but it only muffled against the figures hand. The Doctor then jerked his head to the figure, and Clara turned around only in time to be knocked to the ground. She didn't get up, so the Doctor assumed the figure was very strong. After that, the figure picked up the unconscious Clara and walked towards the door.

The figure holding the Doctor started walking backwards, then turned around and walked the right way. The Doctor was trying the hardest he could to resist, but this figure, like the one who pushed Clara down, was very strong, and all resistance was futile. The figure then started up the stairs, but the Doctor didn't feel the expected thumping of his feet on each step, so he looked down; they were _floating_. Instantly, the Doctor stopped struggling as the gained altitude with the stairs. They were going very _very _high.

After minutes of levitating higher and higher, the set foot on a landing, completely dark and with no windows. The figure holding the Doctor started walking forward, almost gliding, and reached another cloaked figure. They began to speak to one another.

"Is this the one?" The second one asked.

"I'm sure of it, master." The first cloaked figure had a tone of fear as the second figure came face to face with the Doctor, examining him.

"Take him to the highest cell. I need to have a better look at him." The first figure nodded, secured more of a grip on the Doctor, and started ascending more. Looking up, the Doctor could see a ceiling, so he knew there couldn't be much more to go. As this thought crossed his mind, they landed again.

"Vere did I put the key… Oh yes!" He fished the key from his cloak, letting go of the Doctor's mouth in the process. He unlocked the lonely cell on this floor and shoved the Doctor in. Quickly, he shut the door and locked it back up.

"You have about a seventeen hour vait. Make yourself comfy." The figure started to float away.

"Wait!" The Doctor shouted, running to the bars of this very roomy cell. "Just let me talk to you! Please!"

The figure looked back to him, shocked. The Doctor could have sworn that the cloak gave the slightest twitch around the mouth, noting it as smirking, before the figure jumped from the landing, making no sound.

"NO!" The Doctor called, looking to where the figure just jumped. He knew it was too high up for anything to survive, so he had no hope. Instead, he looked to the opposite side of the floor, where another cage stood, locked as well. In there was a skeleton, some of the bones looking like they had teeth marks in them. The Doctor shuddered, then walked back farther in the cage.

Suddenly, a memory came to him. _"Do you actually believe in vampires, Doctor?" _Clara. He quickly looked around the cell, hoping, by some miracle, she would be in here as well. Of course, like he expected, Clara was no where to be found. Instead, the Doctor had to occupy his time. He started to walk around, noticing every detail he could, like the face there were no windows, and that every wall was made of stone except for the metal door. The Doctor stationed himself in the back of the cage, then fished in his pocket, bringing out the sonic rose. He smirked lightly, pressing the button as the sonic noise filled the area, so much the Doctor could almost feel it ricocheting off the walls. Soon, it became more than the Doctor could handle, so he released the button. The sound subsided after a few seconds of echoes.

One hour gone. Only one hour, after just sitting in a cell, doing nothing. The Doctor thought this would be how he went; he somehow managed to find a sharp rock and end it himself, out of pure boredom. No, he couldn't. He had to make sure Clara was safe. Clara… That thought kept him alive.

The Doctor thought. And thought. Finally, an idea hit him. _He had a sonic rose! _He could unlock the door and escape- but to where? Where was there except the plunge that awaited a helpless victim? Agreeing he would somehow find a way to survive something like that, he ran to the front of the cage. He put the sonic right up to the lock and pressed the button. The lock clattered as the Doctor reached his hand out of the cage to grab it. He pulled it, and it came undone. He slid it out of where it was securing the door to the cell, and pocketed it. He then opened the door and stepped out.

Even with just a step out of the doors, the Doctor felt a tenseness in the air. A smell of death filtered around the area, which made the Doctor's nose shrivel in disgust. Looking around, the Doctor tried to identify the source of the smell, but could not. It was the same strength everywhere he went.

Slowly, to the Doctor's horror, the figure rose from the pit again. His eyes widened as he saw the Doctor outside the cage, then they narrowed.

"How did you escape?"

"Well, I'd really like to keep that to myself, if you don't mind." The Doctor smiled, then walked to the edge and looked down. The sight that met his eye shocked him more than he excepted it to. He could not identify the ground anywhere; just darkness.

"Desperate times call vor desperate measures." The figure landed noiselessly onto the rock and started gliding towards the Doctor. The Doctor backed up, not daring to take his rose out for fear it would be taken from him. He was soon through the door again, but the figure failed to stop. The Doctor reached the end of the cage and watched as the figure came up right by him.

"I just want to talk." The Doctor almost began to plead with the figure. The figure laughed and took a vile from his cloak. Putting his hand behind the Doctor's head, he forced the contents of the vile down the Doctor's throat. The figure dropped the vile, letting it break and glass shatter everywhere. "What… What was that?" The Doctor felt his breathing growing heavier, but he tried to fight it.

"Just a little sleeping potion. Vor a good seventeen hours." The figure slowly started to glide away, having a new lock in his hand. "And a pain inducer." He added, under his breath. The Doctor only just caught it.

"Pain… What?!" The Doctor willed every cell in his body to fight the potion, because he knew what would happen if he fell for it: He would relive the worst moments in his life. Pain.

He felt one of his heart beats slow down, so he thought that was all. He didn't imagine that they would know who he really was. As if in answer to his fears, he felt a second wave, and fell to the cell floor, passed out.

**Clara**

Clara woke up in the TARDIS with no memory of what just happened. She looked around after sitting up. "Doctor?" she called out, but with no reply. She felt pain around her cheek, so she placed her hand on it and winced. Suddenly she remembered everything: her and the Doctor had been in a hallway, she went for a candle, and the Doctor was being held…

"DOCTOR!" Clara yelled, but knew he wouldn't hear her. He was in the castle she had just been apparently dragged out of, given her back felt raw and rubbed. She stood and went to the TARDIS doors, and opened them. Outside the sunrise was just beginning, setting a beautifully evil shadow on the castle. Closing the TARDIS door, and making sure to slip a key in her pocket, she ran for the doors, hearing the creaking noise again from the previous night.

_I have to save the Doctor._

**Doctor**

The Doctor slowly started coming to, taking in surroundings. He was lying on a wooden table, some ways below where he had been imprisoned. As his eyes opened, he saw four cloaked figures surrounding him. They were talking amongst each other.

"You have to be sure!"

"I am! Listen!"

The room went quiet, except for the Doctor's slow breathing and heart beats.

"Two!"

"Vine, then! Get it done!" One of the figures walked to the wall, looking at it.

The Doctor's eye widened suddenly, looking around. He tried to get up, but found that his legs and arms were both chained to the table. He struggled to break the chains, but gave up.

"Now, you fools!" The figure staring at the wall said. The three surrounding the Doctor looked at each other, and lowered the cloaks. Now their faces could be seen. They were pale, very pale…

"What are you doing?" The Doctor sounded panicked, thinking things through his head.

"If you are vho they say you are, you should know." The figures mouth twitched into a smile. This one talking was a male, and one other surrounding the Doctor was a male, but the other female. She looked at the Doctor, the slightest bit of fear about her.

"You don't understand what that could do. You don't understand how _dangerous _this would become. You could _never _understand!" The Doctor tried warning them, but the males laughed, and the girl gave a sort of chuckle.

"Ve know, and that's vhy ve are doing it, Timelord!"

"It will get out of your hands! I've seen greater destroy whole civilizations, watch them burn worlds. There's no telling what it will do!" The Doctor was pleading, remembering studies back in the Gallifreyian academy, where these things happened to Timelords and Timeladies.

"Ve are the best. No one has ever escaped here once ve 'ave them, if you did not notice the drop." He gestured to the drop, then inched closer. "Ve vere going to do this while you vere sleeping, but ve vanted you to veel more pain, so ve vaited."

"You are making one of the biggest mistakes in the universe! Please, listen to me!" This was the last thing the Doctor could do. And it still wasn't enough.

"I'm sorry, sir. But this must be done." This time, it was the female speaking. "I'm very sorry, sir." She sounded sincere, like she was actually sorry for what was about to happen.

"Save it, Annabelle!" The talking male said, anger in his voice. "The job must be done, and I vill do it." The man gestured for the others to back away.

"Please…" The Doctor tried a very feeble attempt as the other two backed away and the talking male, pushed the Doctor gently back to the lying position on the bed.

"You see… I like being 'vriendly' vith my… 'victims'" He said, as he climbed on the bed. He positioned himself on top of the Doctor, looking into his olive green eyes. "'Vriendly,' isn't it?" The man then pressed his cold, icy lips to the Doctor's, forcing this upon the poor defenseless man being held against his will. The Doctor tried to resist the coldness, but couldn't. Finally, he stopped the kissing, still on top of the Doctor. His hand stroked the Doctor's cheek, and he acted as if he were going to have another make-out session with him. Instead, the man's head went for the Doctor's neck area as he sunk his pure white fangs into the Doctor's skin. The Doctor screamed in in anguish as the fangs sunk deeper, piercing his skin multiple times.

"N…N…" The Doctor couldn't form words as his senses began to blur. The only thing that stayed constant was pain. Eventually, the pain took over and his eyes closed. Every cell in his body was being rewritten, killed. The last thing he heard was a faint "NO!" before the Doctor was cut off from the universe, transforming.


	3. Clara, the TARDIS, and a message

"I need to think. Come on, you can do this!" Clara paced outside the TARDIS, trying to will her brain to think. Her thoughts tried organizing themselves, but scattered at the sight of emotional thoughts; concerns. _Is the Doctor alright? _She assumed the answer was no, which killed her on the inside. Clara looked to the blue box, standing there in the now midday sun. "You could help, you know!"

"I don't take well to commands. Especially by you, Clara Oswald." Clara almost jumped at these words as she turned on the spot. Standing in front of her was… her. A very cross looking version of herself. "Before you speak, yes, I've done this before. No, I don't feel differently towards you."

"The Doctor's in trouble. Please, just help me to help him!" Desperation was in her voice, because she wanted nothing more than to have the Doctor safe… and with her.

"Why should I help you? Even if it is to aid the Doctor, why to help you?" The "TARDIS" Clara showed no emotion as she spoke, but kept eyeing the real Clara with an intense eye.

"Because he's the Doctor. You're his big blue box! I would think if you were someone's box you'd try to the best of your ability to help!" Clara didn't even give the slightest bit of attention to the fact her statement would have made no sense to any eavesdroppers, but the TARDIS understood as the TARDIS Clara heaved a sigh.

"Before you left last night, the Doctor left you a message on my recordings. Go inside to watch it." As the words were said aloud, the doors again opened to the TARDIS. Clara ran inside and to the console, to a screen on the controls. As soon as she reached it, it started playing:

"Hello? I hope this old thing is working, after all these years…" the Doctor cleared his throat. "What was I-? Oh yeah!" He looked up and smiled. "Clara. You probably can see I'm very nervous right now, but this is important. Vampires are real. And they actually live in this castle. I've fought them before, but that was somewhere else, they just mentioned the castle. I have no idea what they'll be like in their home.. place." He paused to straighten his bow tie and pop his back. "I must warn you, though. Don't leave me alone." His face grew gravely serious, nothing like Clara had ever seen on that fun-loving childish face before. "If they capture me and… turn me, bad things will happen." He blinked some and heaved a sigh. "It's something with Timelords to where vampire venom… rewrites the mind and soul and turns the time lord evil. Literally against all living things in the universe, but sides with vampires, because they're dead, technically. At all costs, don't leave m-"

"Doctor?" Clara's own voice came from the recording. It was faint in the recording. The doctor turned to the hallway, then back to the screen and jumped back.

"Clara!" The Doctor looked quite scared as his face grew slightly pale. "Wha… Nevermind." He started to examine the screen, then stated, "You're in the middle hallway, go in the last door on the left, then first on the right." After this he gave a short nod.

"Thanks?" Clara said, then a little disconnecting sound was heard.

"Sure, it makes a sound when it disconnects… Really need to work on that." He cleared his throat again. "Where was I? Oh yeah. At all costs, don't leave me alone here. But, since you are watching this, it means either I am regenerating, or you left me alone in the castle. I know these vampires have heard of me and maybe even be searching for me, so there is no doubt it's happened." Clara could tell the fear in his voice. "Before you ask, no, I won't remember you. I won't remember anything except for how to kill and how to hate. But, there is a cure. I studied some old time lord cases while I was at the academy. In a book I've left on the console, it tells someone how to make the potion, cure, elixir, whatever you want to call it, that reverses the process. It re-rewrites time lord DNA and replaces the memories back. It also has a few side affects of which I can't remember at the moment, but are in the book. Pay close attention to them, because they aren't just maybes in this case. All of them happen." He paused again, thinking. "You'll need a sonic. In my coat on the little walkway thing is my regular sonic screwdriver. Use it only when you need to, because, in case you didn't notice, it makes a very loud noise when being used." The Doctor thought again. "That should be about it. Oh! Don't worry about the different planets with the ingredients. I've written down very specific coordinates for each one, so just type them in and go. And remember, Clara Oswald, that I-"

The video cut off there. Clara's face fell as she pondered what the Doctor was going to say next. It could be anything… anything in the universe. _But what was it? _

Following the Doctor's orders, Clara picked up the book laying on the controls with a cover reading _Vampric Timelords and How They Affect the Universe. _There was an name at the bottom, but it was unreadable. The cover of the book was dusty and the pages felt old as Clara turned to the first page. Realizing she didn't have the time, nor the patience, to look through all the pages, she flipped to the Table of Contents and browsed the chapter titles. Finally, she found what she was looking for. "What to do when you've got a vampric time lord on your hands and the cure, page 1987. Clara flipped the book open and fingered through a few pages until the start of the chapter. She began reading:

_So what happens if you cross an unfortunate vampric time lord? In this chapter, I will be revealing the cure for the poor lad or lady, what planet to find each ingredient on, and what possible side affects are as the cure brings him or her "back to his senses," we'll say._

_How to make the cure:_

_Ingrediants:_

_1. 5 Bluefrostingberg berries, from the planet Barcelona. _

_2. 4 cups of Green sugar Crystals, found on Olopia._

_3. Pure Spakro water, from the planet Spakro_

_4. 7 spotted yolks of Neoplite chicken, found on Neoplitious._

_5. 60 specks of Gastrolusive dust, from the planet Gastroluville_

_6. A piece of someone the time lord/lady cares deeply about._

_Instructions:_

_Crush the Bluefrostingberg berries and the green sugar crystals (not in the same container!). Pour the Pure Spakro water into a brass cauldron (found on the planet Hudolphs) and set fire beneath it. Wait for the water to come to a boil, then add the bluefrostingberg berries (crushed finely, should have a lot of juice) and stir. Once undistinguishable from one another, add the Green sugar crystals (also crushed, into a fine powder-like substance) and stir again. The mixture should begin to make "goopy" bubbles, so don't freak out. Once a few bubble pop, put in three of the spotted yolks, stirring constantly until a big bubble pops (should almost come out of the caldron). Once that bubble has popped, add the other four yolks. By now, the contents of your cauldron should look a deep purple and should have a smooth surface, almost reflective. Now, add thirty of the specs of Gastrolusive dust to the mixture, and set the other thirty aside. In the cauldron, mix the combination until the color changes to a bright green. After this, add something from someone the person cares about (i.e a piece of hair, a toe nail, an eyelash, etc etc) and stir, going clockwise six times and counter clockwise one time for seven times (49 stirs in total: 42 clockwise and 7 counterclockwise). Finally, add the remainder thirty specs of Gastrolusive dust and stir. The potion should turn an intensely dark red, the color of the blood of the person who gave the hair or toenail to the potion._

_A main reason this potion turns such a color is because, for vampric time lords, the only thing they will intake is blood. So, in order to feed this cure to them, you must disguise it as if it were actually blood. For this to work as well, it can only be fed to the vampire when the sun is not present in the time. If there is any sun during the process, it could kill them completely (when time lords are vampric, all regeneration is stopped, so they couldn't regenerate anyways)._

_Side Effects:_

_With everything, there are side effects. Here are only the major ones associated with this cure:_

_Vomiting of blood _

_Feeling of death_

_Coughing regeneration energy_

_PSS (Paranoid stabbing syndrome) _

_Bleeding from point of attack from vampire_

_Mood swings_

_Suicidal thoughts_

_Impulsiveness_

_and many more. _

Clara read through the few pages multiple times, now beginning to feel nervous. How was she supposed to follow the exact instructions that were listed in this book? She had never really messed with cooking before, though she used to help her mum making soufflés before… Clara didn't like to think about that day. Too many tears were shed that day at the cemetery.

"Okay, so… planets." Clara saw the coordinates scrawled in the margin of the page. "So, I need to go to Barcelona first!" She carried the book with her as she moved to the place where she put coordinates in. Before she started typing, she remembered being there just hours earlier. She'd give _anything _to have now said yes to one of the Doctor's suggestions… Berlin Wall sounded superb right now.

Quickly, she typed the coordinates for Barcelona. _But then what do I do? _She thought to herself. She then cleared her throat. "Okay. I need to go somewhere so I can help the Doctor. Will you take me there?" Clara was very nervous of the response she'd get, but to her amazement, buttons started being pressed and levers pulled, until the TARDIS gave a satisfying jerk, dematerializing and heading for Barcelona.


	4. Step One: Barcelona

"NO!" The woman facing the wall yelled. She glided swiftly to where the man was lying, now for some reason regretting what she had just ordered someone to do. "I think you've done your job, Lazarus." that same cold voice chimed. The man, who went by the name of Lazarus, slowly slid off of the now motionless body of the time lord and stood. The other two figures turned to the one looking at the figure, as she turned to them.

"Vhat now, master?" The other male figure asked, a hint of fear in his voice, as if he knew something would go wrong.

"Keep him safe, avay from the sun. Until the process is complete, he cannot see sunlight. Bevore and avter." She looked to the body, seeing ever so shallow breaths from the man. Just looking, one could tell the skin was becoming pale. He was dying and rewriting, just like he had so often rewritten time. She looked upon this man with no pity in her eyes whatsoever. "The cages upstairs vill do perfectly." She walked to the body, picked it up, and went to the edge. "Allow me." She jumped from the edge, but did not fall, only floated. Her and the Doctor started floating higher and higher, the ceiling again becoming ever so nearer, but this time the Doctor couldn't tell… all he felt was unending anguish, burning cold, delightful pain…

Within seconds, they reached the top floor again, the cage store still open from last time. The vampire landed without a sound on the ground, walking ever so carefully. They entered the cage, and the vampire set the Doctor down gently on the ground. She went to leave, but looked back at the motionless figure and thought differently. So, against her original plan, she turned and went to sit by the Doctor, knowing every last bit of him.

"You know vho I am, that is vhy I did not speak earlier." She paused and pulled her hood down. Her hair was almost white, but with a very light blondness sprinkled in, and pulled into a ponytail. Her skin was almost the color of her hair; very pale. Her fangs were longer than the other three down on the floor they just left. "But, vhen you avaken, you von't. All your memories vill be gone." She almost sounded sad as she said this, like she regretted the fate she had just put on this innocent being. Then, angrily, she stated, "I hate this stupid accent! I just vant to talk normally!" She picked a rock up and threw it across the room. It hit the wall with a great force and broke into several pieces.

A few minutes passed before the woman spoke again. "I do not know vhy I did this. I've done the vorst thing I could ever do… If you ever knew it vas me…" Her voice was riddled with tear as she placed her hand on the Doctor's. It still felt the slightest bit warm, but the temperature was decreasing fast. Her hand went to his wrist as she checked for a pulse; there was only a very faint one, that slowed with every minute. She let her hand go to his chest, checking for breathing. He breathed maybe five times every minute, if not less. Soon, she held the Doctor in her arms, tears rolling down her cheeks. His body was limp, but was stiffening every second. The girl knew the time was far away for the process to actually be completed, but she didn't want to leave his side. Now, they were the only two like one another on earth, but yet not the exact.

"Vhat is taking so long, Jenny?!" Lazarus was at the cage door, his arms crossed and looking in. "Vhy are you hugging him?" His voice sounded confused.

"No reason." She gently laid the Doctor back down and rose. "Vhat makes you think you can come up 'ere? Go!" She demanded Lazarus, who obeyed instantly. Then, she turned back to the Doctor. "I must go. I vill see you once it is over." She stepped from the cage, closed the door, and locked it back. She then jumped from the landing, falling from the top of the tower to the bottom, landing perfectly on her feet.

**Clara**

In all her TARDIS rides, this one was one of the more smooth ones. Within seconds of take-off, the TARDIS landed without the usual noise at the end. Clara pondered that for a slight bit, but then remembered she was on a mission. Clara ran for the doors, then looked out the window. The windows were never really clean, but Clara could make out a rural area, with maybe some plants here and there. The door opened and Clara stepped out, taking in the great planet of Barcelona. Greeting her was bushes of a bluish-greenish tint, all lovely blending with the pale green-blue sky with a setting sun.

"So, I need five Bluefrostingberg berries." Clara muttered to herself, thinking. "How am I supposed to know what Bluefrostingberg berries look like?"

Suddenly, Clara heard a little "bark!" from the ground. Curious, she looked down and saw one of the strangest things she had ever seen: a dog with no nose. Smiling, she picked the dog up in her hands and held it. The dog liked her face happily, it's tail wagging non-stop.

"Bark!" Clara tried barking, but the dog looked confused, so she sat it down.

"What exactly are you doing here?" a voice came from the distance. Clara turned around and saw a woman walking towards her. This woman had a long, green dress on, almost looking as if it were made of plants (judging by the smell Clara could now smell, it _was _made of plants). Her hair was done in bun on the top of her head, and her skin had a greenish tint: not enough to make it look as if she were sick, but to disguise as a normal thing on the planet.

"I, er…" Clara thought how to best answer, so she cleared her throat. "I am here on a mission for a… friend. I need five bluefrostingberg berries." Clara tried sounding calm and serious; two things she didn't feel at the moment.

The woman looked at her as if she were mad. "You must not have heard the news, then?" After a blank look from Clara, the woman cleared her throat. "There was a great and devastating fire that ranged almost over the whole planet. All the bluefrostingberg berry bushes were burned to a crisp. They are nearly impossible to find anywhere."

Clara felt hopeless. "I need them. The universe could be in grave danger if I don't get five of them." She said, honesty to her voice.

The woman seemed to examine Clara, then smiled lightly. "I'll take you to one of the places they still sell them. Maybe you can persuade the owner to lend you the few." The woman started walking, and Clara followed.

"So, what's your name?" Clara asked, curious to know.

"My name is Olivious Pious Malorie Lolper Juytre Ksigy the fourth the second." The woman smiled brightly. "What would yours be?"

Clara was shocked, yet replied. "I'm Clara. Clara Oswald."

Olivious looked confused. "Clara Clara Oswald? That's a very short name."

"It's just one Clara." Clara smiled lightly, but refrained from laughing at the mistake. "Where I'm from it's actually one of the longer ones. There are ones as short as Bob Dole, John Smith, Jim Jacobs."

Olivious's eyes widened. "My, those are so short… Why are they that way?"

"I dunno." Clara replied. "It's all up to what the mother wants to name them."

Olivious was about to speak, but they reached a very secretive looking building before she could utter words. "We're here." came from her mouth instead.

"Doesn't look too friendly." Clara pointed out as Olivious tinkered around a bit. After pressing a specific series of buttons, the outline of a door appeared in the middle of the wall.

"You first." Olivious had a slight tremble in her voice, as if she was scared. Clara nodded and pushed the outline of the door. It opened to a dark corridor, of which Clara stepped in, a little nervous. The only thought keeping her from running away was that the Doctor needed this, and she would _not _let him down. No matter what.

As soon as Olivious closed the door behind them, lights at close intervals flickered on, revealing the rest of the lengthy hallway. "It'll be the first door on the right." Olivious said. Clara nodded and followed instructions, slowly turning the first knob on the right. Again, beyond the door was a threatening darkness, but Clara entered. Olivious shut the door between her and Clara, much to Clara's confusion.

"Olivious?!" Clara tried to keep the worry from her voice as a light in the middle of the room flickered to life. Clara turned on her heel to look at the man now visible behind the desk. He resembled Olivious, but in a masculine way. Also, instead of a green tint, his skin was lightly tinted a very dark blue. His hair was short and choppy, not even touching his ears. He looked serious, it was even etched into his very thin face. He glared at Clara as if she were unwelcome.

"Who are you, then?" The man asked, eyeing Clara with a look of angry curiosity. "And where do you come from?"

Clara paused before answering. "My name is Clara Oswald, and I come from Earth." She felt weird saying that she was from earth, but she remembered she wasn't on the planet, so it didn't seem _as _weird.

"An Earthling?" There was an air of shock in the man's voice, but then his serious tone returned. "Who are you here with?"

"I came alone." Clara paused, "Unless you mean actually to this building. I was shown by a local, hoping to find bluefrostingberg berries?" Clara was hanging on to hope, frightful.

The man laughed. "An Earthling coming alone for Bluefrostingberg berries?" He paused. "Well, I am opportune to give everyone a chance." He drew out a calculator from the top drawer of the desk. "So, since they are so rare, each berry is worth…" he punched in some numbers. "Erm… 500 Quid, I believe, in Earth money. Now, here's another deal. Everyone knows not to even ask for these berries unless it is dire emergency. If you can tell me the reason, and it scares me enough… I'll discount it." He smirked and relaxed more in his chair, waiting.

"Okay." she paused to think. "How about I tell you it in two words? Two words that could threaten the entire existence of the universe, two words that should make you tremble in fear."

The man gave a sort of chuckle. "Have at it, young Earthling."

In a hushed whisper, Clara replied. "Vampric Timelord."

The man's eyes turned from slightly humored to a look of shocked dread. His eyes were wide and his face had a very worried expression. "Did you s-say…?"

"Yes, I did." Clara tried not to feel frightened with the look she was given. "And I need the berries in order to make a cure for him. If I don't, then the universe won't exist." Clara felt that he would give way.

"Okay… erm, 5 Quid per berry?" His face was losing it's blue tint, which Clara didn't think was good.

"Problem. I don't have money." Clara felt that she could get them for free, just using the fear in people. "I need them for free. Just five."

"I… I can't exactly d-do that, Miss." He was starting to sweat, looking around nervously.

"Okay, fine." Clara kept a determined face, coming up with a plan. "I just won't make the potion, and I'll make sure Barcelona is destroyed first." She started to stride to the door.

"Wait!" The man stood quickly, his chair falling backwards. "You win. I'll give you five- no, ten for free. Just contain that thing before it gets loose."

Clara smirked. "Thank you." She walked back to the man. "I'll take those to go."

"Right away, Miss." He ran back to a back room, unlocking a door, and walking in. A few seconds later, he came back out from the room, a small basket in hand. "Ten Bluefrostingberg berries." He handed the basket to Clara, who took it. "Just one more thing, Miss. Make s-"

"What's your name?" Clara interrupted him. She remembered the Doctor always asked that, because everyone has a name.

"My… My name?" The man looked confused. "My name is Joket Louise Hurtys Hark Garet Ness the fifth. Not much of anything." He looked touched though.

"Well, Joket," Clara said, smiling gently, "thank you so much."

"Get this to him fast. Make the potion quickly… only God knows what will happen if you don't."

With that, Clara walked to the door and exited. Greeting her was Olivious, who looked just as scared as Joket was.

"Is it true?" Olivious asked, her voice again trembling. "Is there really a vampric timelord?"

"Yes, and he's my best friend." Clara replied, her voice cracking slightly. "I'm sorry, I need to go. It's urgent." She ran for the door to the building and threw it open revealing the great sunlight from Barcelona. Clara allowed it to fill her with energy. After blinking several times, she spotted the blue box in the distance, and started running towards it. Nothing tried to stop her, nothing blocked her path, as if they knew what was happening.

She reached the TARDIS and stuck her hand in her pocket, feeling around for the key. She found it, drew it from her pocket, and shoved it in the keyhole of the TARDIS. Turning it, the doors gave a small clicking noise and opened. Being sure to whisper a small "thank you," she ran inside. Deciding the kitchen was the best place to store berries, she walked in the hall, and to the first door on the right.

The kitchen was massive, as was everything in this place. Massive, but empty. That struck Clara as odd, but relieving. She placed the berries on a table, looking around. Everything minus the ingredients and the cauldron she would need was places around the kitchen, easily spotted. She familiarized herself with the magnificent place, and then exited. Now, thinking more, she had to visit six more places… Olopia, Spakro, Neoplitious, Gastroluville, Hudolphs… and somewhere Clara didn't know. _Who does the Doctor care about the most? _Clara thought, thinking of some long-lost people, from what the Doctor had told her. However, she didn't spend too long thinking. She ran to the controls, typing in a second set of coordinates.

"Alright… next stop, Olopia!" She pulled the lever, and the TARDIS gave a satisfying jerk.


	5. Awakening and a New Friend

**Another Author's note real quick:**

**So! Chapter five here (The second time I've gotten this far in writing!)**

**I realize that the next few chapters might be a bore, since it's Clara going everywhere **

**I'll try to make it as interesting as possible! (I'll give a small insight on the Doctor in each chapter.)**

**One other thing.**

**In each where she travels, there will be a character based off of a song. (I'm really into music.)**

**Want to know the song? Just review/message me!**

**Okay, that's a long enough note. Here is chapter five!**

**Doctor:**

Everything felt wrong. But… what was wrong? What was anything anymore? Thinking, he couldn't remember anything. Finally, his eyes flew open and took in the room with extreme clarity. Suddenly, the floor felt real to him, stone hard against his now as hard skin. He brought his hand to his face, and noticed it looked pale white. Deep in his subconscious, he felt that that was wrong. Just… _wrong._ But he couldn't put his finger on it.

Hearing a threatening noise, he bolted up in less than a second, looking around. He saw he was imprisoned within a wall-based cage, with a metal door. Instinctively, the man rose faster than any man could ever rise, and bolted for the cage door. His red eyes shifted to the right, then the left, making sure no one was around. He then grabbed onto two bars, one in each hand, and simply bent them away from each other, making a large enough hole to squeeze through.

The Doctor looked down the now dark and looming hole that led to the bottom floor of the castle, of which the Doctor could make out the very faint outline. With a slight smirk, he jumped off the ledge.

Falling felt great. A pulse of adrenaline coursed through his dead blood veins, stirring at the cells who simply stayed in place, not moving, not dividing, just simply _there._ If he were normal, both of his hearts would be pulsing with anxiety and fear, but now they were given a substitute beat of truly amazing things. The feeling almost felt as if they would start the old man's hearts right up again, after they had just stopped only hours before.

In almost no time, the Doctor landed on the floor without a sound. He looked to his left and right again, smiling lightly. To his right, a long hallway ended with an enormous door that, he assumed, led to the outside, where he felt unnecessary to ever be again. But wait… he had never been outside, had he? A headache started to form in the Doctor's head as he pondered his entire existence. He felt like there was so much more… or was that just a story? Maybe a dream, even? He couldn't even remember _what _the dream was. He easily pushed it away; he had much more important things to worry about as he turned his eyes to the left. Right beside him lay an odd object. Bending down, he picked it up and examined it. It was a dark, kind of dusty blue. It had a strap-like thing protruding from the bigger figure in the middle of it. The figure was symmetrical, two big loops (almost) were surrounding a little knot in the center. He chuckled lightly at the object as it lie in his hand, motionless. He thought it useless and cast it aside, looking farther to the left. There was a flight of old stairs, with cob webs every other step and a piece missing from just about every step. The Doctor started walking towards the steps, feeling a connection. Still, _what _connection? All he knew was that he just… woke up. He woke into existence, knowing so much, and alone. Alone. _Alone. _As that word crossed his mind, he cringed. That word… _what was it about that word?! _He felt like something was tugging at him, but he had no clue what. He'd never met anyone before, he'd never seen _himself _before. What do people look like? What would happen if he ever encountered one? Suddenly his throat felt very dry. He quenched for something… red. Something liquidy and red. His eyes dilated and undilated without control, feeling his inner thirst. _I need it. _That's all that could now fight itself to the front of the Doctor's mind.

Having this thought pulsing now through every still cell in this pale white body, the Doctor jumped lightly off his feet. With this simple jump, he landed on a ledge almost half-way from the top of the castle in it's entirety. Again, no noise emitted when his feet met the stone of the floor. Instead, what met his eyes as he peered forward, were cloaked figures. Three stood with their backs to him, while another stared right at him. Their eyes locked with each other. The Doctor again felt the tugging in his mind, but cast it aside. So this it what people looked like? No, they weren't people. They were different. They were like _him._ Pale with red eyes.

"Velcome, then." The one facing him said, lowering the hood over their head. She revealed a head of almost white hair, speckled with some blonde. Most of the hair was pulled up into a sloppy ponytail in the back of her head, but a few strings of it were covering her face. She seemed not to mind, as there was a smile that crossed her open lips, which also exposed her perfectly white teeth. Beside the two middle top and bottom teeth were very long teeth; very sharp as well. Frowning, the Doctor willed his tongue to feel around his teeth. Sure enough, he felt the sharp piercing of a fang enter his tongue, wincing lightly. They felt new, like they hadn't been there the whole time.

"V…V…" The Doctor tried to make words, but he was too preoccupied with the shock of hearing his own voice. So different from the girls, so much… deeper. "Vho are you?" That felt wrong. Why had he pronounced a "v" where the "w" should have been. He tried again, this time emphasizing the "w" sound. "_V_ho are you?" Hearing himself mess up again angered him. He hissed lowly to himself, then decided he'd figure it out later. He had more immediate thoughts to think, like who this girl was, who the other three were… who _he _was.

"I'm sorry. I can't tell you." The woman tilted her head down, as if she felt ashamed for something. "And if I did, I would be very, very sorry." With that, she turned her back and went with the other three. The Doctor looked behind him, again to the deep dark hole, and fell backwards into it, landing swiftly on the flats of his feet.

**Clara:**

Twice in a row there was an incredibly smooth journey in the gigantically small police box. In fact, if the TARDIS hadn't opened her doors very rudely ("That was _not_ nice!" Clara stated.) then Clara wouldn't have even known they had landed. As she neared the doors, the view of Olopia became more vivid. She could make out at least two suns, white grass, and a green sky. The green in the sky was a deep forest green, which silhouetted the suns in a perfect manner. The grass glistened from the light of the flawless sky, making it appear whiter than snow. Clara stepped from the TARDIS and was surprised at the texture of the grass. It was almost like someone had laid cotton out and just painted it white. Clara looked at her feet and the ground beneath them, astonished. However, she straightened her priorities and walked across the cotton-like grass. She needed to find four cups of green sugar crystals. _Where am I supposed to find sugar crystals? _Clara frowned to herself. She _had _to find them… she just had to. If she didn't-

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a sudden noise that sounded as if someone was crying. As if on cue, Clara turned her head to the left and spotted a curled up figure lying on the grass. She hastily looked up, scared. Clara and the girl's eyes met for a split second before Clara turned to her and slowly started walking towards the girl. The girl's eyes widened, but she made no attempt to get up and run. As she looked up, Clara could tell the girl had been crying for a very long time, for her eyes were red and blotchy, which really brought out the faint pink that surrounded her face, and also the ears that resembled cat ears coming form her head. Clara took the last few steps separating them and knelt down beside the alien.

"Are you alright?" Clara tried sounding as compassionate as she could with so many other things on her mind.

"I… I g-guess so." The girl's voice was squeaky, with a few cracks in it. Clara could easily tell the lie that the girl had told, because her ears fidgeted in a very weird way.

"What's happened?" Clara asked. Seeing the awkward look the girl gave her afterwards, she added. "Don't worry. You can tell me." Clara smiled comfortingly, something she really needed right now… No. She couldn't get her thoughts off topic right now.

"M-My b-boyfriend…" Her sobs not only continued, but strengthened as she told her story. "H-He… hit m-me." If there was anymore the girl had to say, Clara wouldn't find it out then, for the girl had burst into tears. Her sobs had increased greatly as she buried her face in her hands.

"Shhhh… Hey, look, it's alright." Clara felt awkward trying to comfort her, but she just remembered the times Nina would need help with something. It was just as easy as that. "Do you know why it's alright?" The girl looked up slightly, shaking her head. "It's okay because I'm gonna make it better." Clara's voice was gentle, as if she were singing an infant to sleep.

"H-How can you m-make it b-better?" The girl's voice had edge in it, as if she were directing her anger at her ex-boyfriend on Clara. Clara was used to having anger taken out on her by little kids, so she took it as nothing personal.

"Easy." Clara paused, making sure to pick exactly the right words. She knew the impact words had, especially on the broken. "There's a man. He found me one day and saved me from an evil monster. He doesn't really have a name, but he's called the Doctor. He's like me, an alien, but from a different planet. He's all alone, and he's taught me so much. One of those things is that everyone is important, and nothing is incurable." Clara smiled lightly, enjoying the fact she could muster up these comments at the same time that she was so terrified of what would happen if she didn't make it in time. However, the effect seemed to work, because the girl looked up completely now, the smallest outline of a smile on her rosy lips.

"Even me?" Her voice sounded humbly confused, as if she felt worthless.

"Especially you." Clara smiled widely, and then went to hug the girl. The girl didn't object, but hugged back tightly. Her face relaxed into a smile as her ace began to change colors. Instead of the pink that had just occupied her face, a purple had come to take its place. The purple was still very faint, but still enough for Clara to make it out.

"Thank you, Ms." The girl smiled at Clara, then asked. "What's your name, Ms?"

Clara smiled lightly. "My name's Clara Oswald. What would yours be?"

The girl looked a little scared. "I like that name." She looked to the field they were in, spotted the blue box, then looked back at Clara. "My name's Mary."

"Mary? That's a lovely name." Clara smiled to Mary, who reflected the smile. "Now, Mary, what all happened? I love stories, and if I know, I can help you." Cara was a little scared for the response, but Mary's smile only faded slightly.

"I was with my boyfriend." Mary's eyes closed, as if she were thinking. "We were walking to his hut… Then the second sun rose and he said it was time for m-my beating… So he t-took me behind that b-building…" Mary pointed to a building that was just a few yards away. It was small and looked run-down and abandoned. "He t-took a pipe… hit me.. Then b-broke my l-leg…" She shook her head, signaling that was all she could recall without breaking down again. The purple started fading from her cheeks and the pink slowly started to return.

"It's alright, dear. He's gone now. And if he's not, he won't ever come near you again. Now, let's get you on some crutches, or in a wheel chair." Clara slowly stood, then picked Mary up. She was surprisingly light, almost as if Clara was carrying a newborn child. With Mary in her hand, however, she started towards the blue box that stood out in the field of the brilliant white grass. Carrying Mary, Clara realized that she had a long tail, pink in color, that now was inches from touching the grass. If Clara had to describe her, it would be like a cat person.

"Where are we going?" Mary sounded scared as the pink in her face and her tail was being replaced by a faint blue, almost to match the TARDIS.

"In here." Clara was relieved to see the doors still wide open; she didn't want to have to argue with the TARDIS again.

"Whoa…" Mary's eyes widened as Clara stepped into the TARDIS. "But… that's not possible, is it? Bigger on the inside! With Gallifreyian on the top!" Mary's eyes were everywhere, taking in the new view that came to her. However, something she said caught Clara off guard.

"Wait… Did you say that was Gallifreyian at the top?" Clara's eyes were wide with amazed curiosity.

"It is! I recognize it anywhere! I just can't read it." Mary frowned a little.

"So, you know about the Timelords?" Clara started walking down the hallway as she spoke, looking for any hospital or anything that she could make a makeshift cast for Mary's leg. Finally, she found a white door that read "Hospital" on it.

"Who doesn't?" Mary was looking at everything that they passed in awe. "We're taught about them in school. The great race that time locked away." She paused. "Is… Is it true?"

Clara opened the door and looked inside the Hospital, taking it in. It was huge on the inside, not just bigger. Bed after bed lay in a row together in each doorway, each one marked differently.

"Is what true?" Clara tried sounding sympathetic as she concentrated to find the door she needed.

"That one escaped. One Timelord managed to leave before they all got time locked." She looked at Clara with misty eyes of admiration, perhaps imagining about a marvelous man just waiting to take her away…

"That's why I'm here." Clara was now getting to her topic, which she thought she would eventually. It seemed that everything always revolved around the Doctor. "Yes, it's true. But he's in danger."

Mary frowned as Clara finally found the correct hallway of beds to lay her in. "What kind of danger?" Mary said as she relaxed on the bed.

"We ran into vampires back in Transylvania… and they took him." Clara took to looking at the little booklet that gave instructions on how to put different limbs in a cast.

Mary gasped in utter horror. "No! Oh, please don't tell me.. No!" Her face was a deep blue now as she started breathing quickly. "How could you?!"

"Oi! They knocked me out and dragged me outside. Anyways, how am I supposed to go up against vampires?" Clara started to retrieve some supplies from a cabinet down the hall.

"We're all in danger… the whole universe is doomed!" Mary was freaking out, but Clara could tell she was trying to calm herself down. Clara quickly grabbed the things she needed to wrap the broken leg and came back to Mary's side.

"I need you to stay still!" Clara went to work, carefully handling the fragile and broken leg with extreme care. However, Mary still winced every time the leg was brought into a new position.

A few minutes after extreme concentration, Clara backed away and went to find the crutches. She found them, took them in her hands, and brought them back to Mary's bed. "Here." Clara held the crutches out. Realizing after a few moments that Mary couldn't get up to use them, she laid them down and went to help Mary up. Slowly she lifted Mary, then set her to where she was sitting on the edge of her bed. After that, Clara picked the crutches up again and put one in each of Mary's hands. Using most of her strength, Mary hoisted herself up using the metal contractions and stood, her right foot suspended in the air.

"Good job!" Clara cheered, excited or this big step in the road for recovery.

"My injuries don't matter at the moment." Mary's voice was grave, unlike Clara had heard thus far. "If a Vampric Timelord is out, then everyone will be hurt. Everyone will be doomed. To hell with broken le-"

"Remember what I said?" Clara interrupted her. "Everyone is important. Everyone's injuries matter."

"But one compared to billions times billions times trillions? What's one life compared to all of those?"

"Because, it's you. And you matter. They matter to, but I'm going to stop that timelord before he can destroy anything. But, I need something from this planet in order to do that." In her mind, Clara pumped her fist in the air. She had finally gotten through her whole reason for coming here.

"What do you need?" Mary was obviously scared.

"Four cups of Green sugar Crystals." Clara kept trying to make her voice as gentle as possible. She knew what it felt like to be hurt… to miss someone.

"I know where to get those. They're actually really easy to find!" Mary gave a nervous smile, still standing. "Lead the way form this machine, and then I'll lead you to the crystals."

Smiling in victory, Clara started walking from the TARDIS, Mary with her crutches following.

Within a few minutes, they reached the doors of the TARDIS again. Mary smiled and took the lead of they're small group. "Okay, so they actually grow within trees." She nudged her head towards a brilliant structure; the body of it was clear with a crystal-like structure. What were normally leaves on an Earth tree were silver plates on this tree, all glistening in the light from the two blazing suns. "Do you see that green tinted one? That's where you'll find green ones."

"Thank you so much." Clara ran for the trees, looking for a green one. She noted the blue, pink, and purple ones, but never a green one. Well, not until she came face to trunk with one. She fell with a small thud to the forest cotton grass, which didn't hurt in the slightest except in her face where the impact was made. However, she smiled and started to tear off parts of crystal. When Clara felt like she had more than enough, she started walking back to the edge of the forest to where Mary was waiting.

"That's bound to be enough!" Mary was now smiling, her face and tail purple again. She then looked at Clara with a curious expression, which Clara caught.

"What are you wondering about, Mary?" Clara again sounded gentle as she took another step nearer the TARDIS.

"I was wondering…" Mary sounded nervous as she tried to form the question in her head. "…could I maybe… come with you?" She quickly looked down at the white grass, feeling embarrassed.

Clara took a moment to think, then smiled. "I don't see a problem with it." Clara took joy in the huge smile that formed on Mary's face.

"Really?!" Her eyes were wide from amazement in Clara's answer.

"Of course! I need all the help I can get, and you need healing time for your leg." At this response, Mary became even more excited.

"Oh… thank you! Thank you thank you thank you!" Mary's face was as lit up as possible as she hobbled into the TARDIS, Clara following. "Where are we going now, Clara?"

"We need to go to… Spakro!"

As if on voice command, the TARDIS closed her doors and dematerialized, leaving Opolia and heading for the ancient planet of Spakro.


	6. New Places, New People, New Things

**Another note (Don't you just love Author's notes?)**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed, and favorited! **

**You all mean so much to me.**

**So much **

**Also, I've been asked to update more often (love that request, by the way!)**

**I'm really sorry this chapter has come so late. (Doesn't everyone hate Writer's block?) **

**But I am going on small hiatus. **

**I will finish the story, but for now I'm taking a break. **

**So, that's that!**

**Now, sit back, relax, maybe even put on some Doctor Who music, and enjoy Chapter Six!**

**Doctor:**

Boredom. Complete and utter boredom. That's all the Doctor's brain could think of now. He had scavenged the complete castle in just under two hours' time. He had trespassed on every loose stone, he had encountered every moving figure (which only consisted of four cloaked vampires and himself), and he had acquired a cloak for himself, which he wore with an air of pride. He had also learned a small smidgen about the other four occupants: two girls and two guys, all around the age of four hundred or so. The girl with the white-blonde hair noted that he himself was much older than any of them, which he failed to believe. But yet, he felt old. But surly no more than four hundred?

Something he found odd was that none of them gave him their names. It was as if it was being kept a secret. However, the white-blonde haired girl, who appeared to be the leader, had called him "Doctor" once, and the name seemed to stick.

Interrupting his thoughts came a quiet voice. "Doctor?" The voice was soft, almost excited even. Looking up, the Doctor jumped lightly and landed where the all of the vampires were.

"Yes?" The Doctor's voice was harmonious, almost sing-song. The other vampires didn't have this blessing with their voices, so the Doctor thought it was only a matter of time before his turned like theirs; raspy and weak almost dry.

"Ve all think it's time vor you to hunt. It is dark out now, and you are surly hungry." The girl smiled to the Doctor as the other vampires nodded amongst themselves.

The Doctor thought of this. Hunting… killing, wasn't it? Yes, that sounded very good at this moment. Ripping apart flesh and drinking the oozing blood from either a screaming or already dead victim… yes… perfect. Why had he not done this sooner? Now that he thought about it, he had felt a quenching tug in his throat ever since he "woke up." He was able to put it off, but now it tugged even more to where it was almost unbearable.

"Please?" His response sounded, again in that sing-song tone. He smirked lightly, just thinking of what was out there…

"Our pleasure, Doctor." Instead of the leader speaking, it was the other girl. She removed her hood to reveal a strawberry blonde tint to her hair, which, at one time, possibly could have been a vivid ginger.

"The time is here, let us depart." This time it was the leader again as she jumped over the Doctor's head and to the area of darkness that led to lower levels and the floor. The Doctor, with an even new feeling in his body, jumped after her, rising a few feet before actually falling. He landed right beside her and the other girl and the two boys landed a few feet away.

"You have to stay with us, is that clear?" The girl sounded intense.

"Understood." The Doctor responded, leaving the castle and going into the outside world for the first time. It was brilliant. A light breeze blew in the direction of the castle so that it lightly hit the Doctor's face. Outside was dark with only a smidgen of light hinting behind the ominous and eerie trees that lined the horizon. The sky that would have looked black to another looked navy blue, highly distinguishable from the blackness of the castle door. Stars slowly blinked into visibility as a crescent moon gave off s fraction of light. The Doctor almost smiled at the beauty of it all.

"Come on, now." The girl who wasn't leader had grabbed the sleeve of the Doctor's coat, pulling him along. "If you spend all your time up 'ere, you're not going to 'ave anything to eat." The Doctor shrugged her off, noted that the group was already miles ahead, but jumped. This jump was not ordinary, for he jumped the complete distance they were ahead of him and even landed just a hair in front of them.

He swore he heard the faint sigh from the leader.

**Clara:**

"Are we there yet?" Mary's voice was full of eagerness, for reasons Clara knew not. "Please tell me we'll get there soon!"

As if in response, the TARDIS gave a sudden jolt. "I think we're here." Clara smiled at the alien she had just picked up from the planet Olopia. Her ears were perked up, her tail was wagging fiercely, and her face and head were both a deep purple. For some reason, Clara had just noticed the dress Mary was wearing. Red, about medium length sleeve, that came to just above her knees. Around Mary's waist was a black belt, with empty pockets where tools and other supplies could be held.

"Awesome!" Mary's voice had increased in pitch to where it almost made Clara's ears hurt. However, she maintained her smile as she passed Mary to the doors.

"Now, you have to be very careful. This is another planet, so try to stay with me? I don't want to loose you." Clara tried sounding gentle as she opened the doors. Her eyes widened with the sight that met them: one sun setting on the horizon, which seemed to reflect along the entire surface. Clara wondered why, but her answer was given when she stepped out of the blue box. Mary rushed past.

"Water planet! That's what "Spakranian" means in an ancient language… I forget the name of it right now." She frowned in concentration, but soon gave up. Both Clara's and Mary's feet were soaked from the shallow layer of water that covered the planet floor.

"Hey, Clara." Mary's voice had lowered slightly, and now had the slightest tremble in it. She was tugging at Clara's sleeve.

"What is it, Ma-" Clara's eyes widened even more as she looked to where Mary was pointing.

There was a waterfall just to the left of where the TARDIS landed. Right below it, where there was an elevated lake where the water from the waterfall fell, there was a group of people. All of them looked like boys except for the one in the middle, who also differed from the others in how she looked. All the boys had brown faces, red noses, and one eye. The girl looked remarkably similar to Mary: she had the ears on top of her deep blue face, a tail not as long as Mary's, but still pretty long, and she wore a tattered sundress. She was looking from boy to boy with an expression of greatest fear as they kept coming closer and closer. One by one, each of the boys placed a hand on the girl's head and pushed her into the lake, drowning her. Both Clara's and Mary's eyes widened as they started to run for the group. The boys looked up, the smile vanishing from their faces as they turned on the spot and started running, leaving the girl to pass out and fall backwards on the spot.

"Mary, wait!" Clara yelled out as Mary started running to the girl. Clara decided yelling wouldn't do very much good, so she decided to run after Mary, water splashing into her leather boots as she went.

"Oh my God!" Mary reached the girl and helped her up. The girl's eyes slowly opened, looking confusedly at both Mary and Clara, both of them now by her side.

"M-Mary?" The girl looked at Mary, a since of recognizing on her face.

"Jess!" Mary exclaimed, hugging the girl tightly. Jess gave a weak smile.

"I… I didn't think I would ever see you again." Jess's face filled with relief as she hugged Mary back hesitantly, as if making sure she was really there.

"Erm, sorry, but could someone tell me what's going on?" Clara stood there, very confused.

"Oh! Jess, this is Clara. She found me on Olopia." She paused to let Clara wave to Jess. "Clara, this is Jess. She's my sister." Jess waved excitedly, her face turning a purplish tint to match her sister's.

"So, why did you come here?" Jess looked very curious. "I'm not saying it's a bad thing, just… Why Spakro?"

Clara opened her mouth to speak, but Mary beat her to it. "We're making a cure." The purple fled from her face to be replaced with a very lightly tinted blue.

"A cure for what?" Jess looked a little confused. "There are very few things that need anything from Spakro."

This time, Clara spoke up. "For my friend. Erm…" She bent down near Jess and whispered in her ear. "Vampric Timelord" As expected, Jess gasped.

"You can't be serious!" Jess's face flooded in the dark blue tint. "No no no!" She looked up to Clara, fear etched all over her face. "Oh God no…"

"That's why we came here!" Mary said, trying to somewhat calm her sister down. "They need pure Spakro water for the cure."

"Oh… That makes sense." She looked around. "Though that's really hard to get." She frowned slightly. "But not impossible." Her frown quickly turned into a smirk. "If you know where to go."

"Can you take us where we need to go?" Clara asked, her nerves building inside her.

"Of course!" Jess smiled. "Follow me!" She started to walk away from the waterfall with Clara and Mary following.

As they followed, Clara noticed the water under her feet slowly started warming and deepening. "Is it supposed to do that?" Clara asked. Mary and Jess looked at each other and giggled.

"Of course it is!" Jess replied. "It just means we're getting closer!"

Now that Clara looked, she could see the small outline of a town in the distance. There were all sorts of sized buildings; from tall and slim to short and wide. There was one, however, that stood out from the rest, even at the far distance they were at.

"What's that one?" Clara asked, pointing to it. From what she could see, it was the tallest building in the town, looking as if it had no limit at all. From what was assumed as the top, a waterfall ran down to the bottom. It wasn't like the waterfall they had just seen, but this one looked… cleaner. The one they had walked from looked sort of clean, but nothing compared to the pureness of this.

"It's our destination." Jess replied, smiling as she looked at it. "I've only ever been there one time, and that was to find out where I was… It's also the Government of Spakro building." Jess added on.

"Well, that makes sense. It's all… big and standy-outy." Clara said, still looking at it. "How do we get there? Do we just walk in?"

"If you need the water, you don't have to go in." Jess stated, a little matter-of-factly. "That's what's running on the outside. Until it touches the ground, it's pure. It doesn't even touch the building."

"That's brilliant!" Clara exclaimed, looking at the sparkling fall that was before her.

"Exactly. The Spakronians are known throughout the universe as being intelligent beings… well most of them." Jess shuddered lightly, putting her hand on her shoulder. Her skin was discolored there, and she winced when her hand touched it. Clara assumed that's what bruises looked like on the two girls, since their skin changed colors so often.

"Who were they, anyways?" Clara asked, trying to sound sympathetic.

"Nobody. Just the scum of Spakro… Well, that's what everyone calls them. They're the ones that live on the streets, not intelligent enough to carry on with school… they like to beat up kids who are either smart enough of not from this planet. I'm the latter." Jess winced again, then let her hand fall to her side.

"Wait, so you're not from Spakro?" Clara was starting to become confused. Okay, so they weren't from Olopia, and now they weren't from Spakro…

"Really? Do I look Spakronian?" Jess's voice had an air of disgust in her voice. "No. Neither are my sisters. However, we do not speak our planet's name." She paused, then looked to the water. "We can talk about this later. The sooner we get there, the more lenient the guard will be." With that, Jess took both Clara and Mary's hands and led them to the building.

"It's even more amazing up close!" Mary said in awe, looking up at the pure waterfall. "It's like… It's like…"

"I know, right?" Jess was clearly amused at her sister's amazement. They walked to a guard on duty, who was dressed in a tie dye official looking suit, accompanied with a rainbow tie. He had a full head of black hair, which also had a deep blue streak coursing through in the middle. He gazed at the three girls with an intense look in his single eye.

"Who are you? What are you doing here at this hour?" The guard's voice started off very deep, but gradually rose in pitch, along with some cracks here and there.

"Hello, sir. My name is Jessica. This is my sister Mary, and her friend Clara. We wish to borrow some of the pure water, if you will allow us." Jess looked to the man in a very courteous way, smiling lightly.

"I need a reason. A valid reason." The guard was trying to not fall for Jess's look of courtesy.

"Clara needs it!" Mary piped in, her face changing a little to a blue again. "For her friend!"

The guard now took to intensely staring at Clara. Even if he only had one eye, his stare felt like it was piercing Clara's soul. Her eyes closed, opened, and she spoke.

"My friend has had something… happen to him. There is a cure, and it requires pure Spakro water. I would love it if I could have some." She hoped this was good enough, but of course it wasn't. Everyone always had questions.

"Rarely any cures require Spakro water. Who is your friend, and what has happened to him?" The guard looked serious, as if he wouldn't dare be fooled.

"My friend's name, well not his real name, is the Doctor. He's a time lord." She paused and took a deep breath. "We went to this place called 'Transylvania.' Home to…" Clara's voice cracked as she whispered, "vampires." She looked to the guard, who's face of rock sternness turned to one of shock and worry.

"Oh my…" The guard shook his head. "I didn't even know there were any time lords left! And now you're saying the last one…" His eye had a look of disbelief. "Please, take as much water as you need. Tell me when you're done so I can lock up for the night."

"Thank you!" Chorused Mary, her face slowly turning back to purple. With that, Clara, Jess, and Mary walked up to the gate, which sung open from the guards keys opening the lock.

"What are we going to put it in?" This thought hadn't troubled Clara until now.

"Oh, don't worry. There are buckets here, cleaned with the water itself. They are pure, and they keep the water pure. They have hundreds, they won't notice one missing." Jess looked proud at her knowledge.

"Well then, let's go!" Clara grabbed one of the multitude of buckets that presented themselves between the fall and the building. The bucket was a pale green tint, with a blue handle to lift it with.

"How much do you need?" Jess asked, nearing the buckets.

"I don't know. It didn't say." Clara was frowning. How much _did _they need? What would happen if they didn't get enough…?

"Let's just each get a bucket! That'll be more than enough, right?" Mary already had her hands on a bucket, this one a light purple with a yellow handle.

"That works!" Jess grabbed a blue bucket with a green handle and looked to the fall. "We just stand here and fill." Jess reached her bucket into the fall and it filled rather quickly. Clara and Mary followed until the three girls had three buckets full of water.

"Now where to?" Jess looked to Clara curiously. "Is this your first ingredient? How did you even get here?!"

"You won't believe it, Jess!" Mary exclaimed. "She has an actual TARDIS!"

"You're kidding?" Jess looked up to Clara in disbelief. "And it properly works?"

"Yeah, actually. Though it doesn't like me much. Still working on that." Clara frowned in response, looking to the gate. "Where'd the guard go?" The guard that they had seen just moments before had somehow vanished. Jess's eyes were wide.

"W… What time is it?" The fear in her voice couldn't have been hidden even if Jess tried. Her face drained instantly to the deep blue, looking around. "I need a watch.. Anything!"

Mary looked around, then ran to the spot the man was at. "Here! He's dropped a Pocket Watch." Mary opened the watch, looking at it. "It… It's showing the long one halfway between the biggest star and the one to the… right." It was obvious Mary had never seen a watch like this before, and it sounded alien to Clara. Well… this was an alien planet. "And the short one is on the full moon."

"No!" Jess cried out. "We're in danger. We have to get to that TARDIS now!" Urgency and determination now accompanied the fear in Jess's voice.

"What… What's happening?" Mary's face was slowly changing to deep blue.

"I'll explain later! Now RUN!" Jess took off, looking back and forth as she ran. Clara followed, with Mary not far behind.

"This way!" Clara ran a little faster and took the lead, leading them to the big blue box not visible yet. The water continued to thin out at their feet as the blue object slowly came into a blurry view.

"There it is!" Mary pointed to it, smiling proudly. "There's the time and space machine!"

They were all running as fast as they could until they reached the blue box. Clara hurriedly opened the doors to make sure Mary and Jess made it in okay. Clara was about to enter the TARDIS herself until something grabbed her leg.

"HELP!" Clara cried, clinging to the door of the TARDIS. She didn't dare look behind her… she didn't want to know what had hold of her.

"Clara!" Mary's horrified gasp came. Jess, on the other hand, was out of the TARDIS, already pulling something from her pocket.

"Be gone!" Jess sprayed whatever was holding Clara with the spray can she had just retrieved from her pocket, which caused it to disappear into thin air. Clara's legs fell, and in response, the rest of her body hit the watery ground. Her head slowly rose and she felt a little dizzy.

"What _was _that, sis?" Mary ran to Clara, checking on her. However, her focus was on Jess, who had a deeper blue tint on her face.

"A Spakronian 'Koloupid.' They were once a peaceful creation, but they were corrupted by some sort of darkness. All they know how to do now is to kidnap, feast, and kill." Jess looked around more. "And there's hardly a single one. We need to leave." She looked to Mary, and together they picked Clara up and brought her to the safety of the TARDIS, shutting the doors after them.

Clara blinked a few times, letting the TARDIS light fill her eyes. Everything looked blurry… even her mind felt that way. Her whole body ached, but she rose to a sitting position and looked around. She was in the floor of the TARDIS control room, next to the sitting figures and intense eyes of Mary and Jess.

"Thank goodness you're okay!" Jess exclaimed, hugging Clara lightly. "It was close, you know. You hit your head on the floor pretty hard."

"But you were awesome, Clara!" Mary said out of awe. "Do you need anything? Any pain killers, any food, any-"

"I need that book." Clara replied weakly.

"Which book? Why?" Mary sounded confused, looking around.

"The.. The one on the controls." Clara put her hand to her head, trying to stop the pulsing pain in her forehead. "I need to know if th-this is worth it."

Mary nodded and stood up, running to the controls. However, Jess was looking at Clara with a mixture of awe and stupidity. "You don't even know what danger lies in this, and you would still risk your life?"

Clara gave a sort of weak smirk. "Of course I would. He's the Doctor. I have to."

Jess opened her mouth to speak again, but was interrupted by the sound of _Vampric Timelords and How They Affect the Universe _landing in Clara's lap. "Thank you, Mary." Clara smiled to Mary, who smiled and began to turn a light purple.

Clara flipped to the table of contents, searching for any chapter title that could indicate that it told of the dangers of Vampric Timelords. One title seemed to pop out.

"'Why be so concerned, Page 87.'" Clara read outloud as she flipped through the pages to find Page 87. Finally, her finger landed on it, and she began to read aloud:

"'_Vampric Timelords impose a special danger unto the universe. Yes, any other species would as well pose such a danger, but none quite as dangerous as the Timelord. Let's take a little Timelord 101 here. Timelords are the ancient race of Gallifrey. They have two hearts and ay regenerate to avoid dying. They have thirteen "lives," we'll call them, which they attain by regenerating after being mortally wounded or killed. The Timelords live a peaceful life on their great planet, and try not to be involved as much as possible._

_Now, the Vampric Timelord problem. _

_You see, let's take humans for this example. When a human is bitten by a vampire, the venom runs through their veins until it reaches their heart. It kills the heart, therefore killing the human. However, the venom creates a living dead body environment within the human, transforming them into a vampire. Most of the time they can remember their normal lives and memories._

_Now we compare this to a Vampric Timelord. When a Timelord is bitten by a vampire, the same rules apply at the beginning. The venom run through their veins until it reaches the heart. This is where it changes. Since the Timelord has two hearts, the venom becomes confused on where to go. Half of it attacks the left heart, causing it to slow down tremendously and eventually stop. However, the other half of the venom becomes even more confused, so it splits itself up. Half of that goes to the right heart, which usually can fight it off with ease; and the other half goes to the Timelord's brain. This is why Vampric Timelords are so dangerous. The venom tampers with their memories, so they can remember nothing of their life/lives. The people they knew are familiar to them, but all they can do is hate. There is no more love left in the poor fellow. _

_Another danger they impose is their strength. Since they have two hearts, they are almost twice as strong as the average human vampire. They can run faster, jump higher, fall quieter, and the list goes on. They also are prone to loose control of their thirst much more quickly than an average vampire. _

_However, there is a plus to all of this. Since the hearts are not completely dead, there is hope do return the Timelord to their original state. Found on Page 1987 is a simple cure that can be easily made if you have the ingredients handy. In order for the cure to work, the vampire must think it is blood to drink it. Otherwise it will refuse and… well, you'll never hear the end of it.)'"_

Clara finished reading, her eyes wide with fear. So, he was dangerous… Her Doctor was more dangerous than anything in the universe. She looked to Mary and Jess, both of their eyes wide and faces blue.

"We… we always heard stories, but never really known…" Jess shook her head in disbelief. "We thought they were just kid's stories, to keep us in bed at night. I'd even told it to Mary when she was little." Jess looked to Mary.

"I remember that!" Mary exclaimed, looking horrified. "You made them seem so real… and now we know they are."

"We need to find the rest of the ingredients. And fast." Clara's voice was tense. She couldn't get the image out of her head… Her Doctor a terrible monster, fangs, red eyes…

"Well, maybe I can help drive?" Jess looked eagerly at Clara. "Pleaaaase? It's not everyday someone gets to fly an operational TARDIS!"

"Oh! Oh! I wanna help too!" Mary jumped up and down, excited.

"Well, it was meant for six drivers. I'm sure some help would be appreciated." Clara smiled to the two girls, standing up and walking to the controls.

"Where are we going next?" Mary asked, smiling.

"Next stop… Neoplitious!"

The girls set to work, flipping switches and pushing buttons, until Clara pulled the starting lever, the TARDIS gave a jerk, and they were off.


End file.
